Gig
Bio Arriving in Prodesto 200 years ago, Gig was sent by Drazil to destroy it and rebuild it to how Drazil wants. Gig doesn't remeber him sending or telling him though, due to not remembering his previous life when Lord Median killed him. Making Orviska his HQ he led his World Eaters across Prodesto. Some sided with him in hopes of saving themslves while others fought against him, while the rest ran. Killing anyone who fought against him he sent their souls to Drazil and soon came across Lady Layna. Nearly killing him she sealed his dying soul into the Onyx Blade. Two hundred years later when Revya and Danette were summoned into Lady Layna's room to become guardians, Revya was given the Onyx Blade. While Lady Layna used a Crimson Tear to pratically fuse the two, Revya blacked out, giving Gig time to make a deal with her. Now sharing the major senses with Revya, he spent the another night at The HIdden Village. He unwillingly shared his dreams with Revya, though the same unwillingly happened with Revya. When Revya, Danette, and he leave The Hidden Village the next day, he finds himself unable to talk, besides to Revya. Not long after that he's able to manipulate Revya. He plans on taking control of her whole body. Personality When it comes to anyone else, Gig couldn't give two shakes about them. Seeing as how he plans on taking over Revya's body, he only cares enough about it enough about it to not want it to come to serious harm, such as losing a limb, or another extremely serious injury. He considers everyone beneath him to treat or do however he feels like. He's not above insulting people or saying what he does or doesn't like. He isn't fond of taking orders; he didn't object to Drazil's orders though as he enjoys killing (forgetting his past life's personality of being the opposite). He doen't appreciate being made a fool of and will go far enough to kill whoever made him look like an idiot. He's also sarcastic and has a tendency to excessively swear. Hotpods, his favorite food, are a way to put him in a better mood. Arrival at the Bio-Gate Arc I First arriving at the Northern Ruins he thought he was still in Prodesto. After Revya arrived at The Comet Observatory, he insulted the Lumas before Revya and him were landed on by Luke fon Fabre and Mieu. Forced to travel with them, the group was soon attacked by a Metal Saur, when Gurren landed on top of it. Meeting Kamina, who was piloting Gurren, he agreed with Luke that he was an idiot. Afterwards he was forced to travel with the group with Luke, soon becoming a pain to him. Arc II With Revya staying with the group, he was still forced to travel with them. After arriving at Mac Anu, the group stayed the night. The next day, Kamina went off with Mieu, while while he was stuck with just Revya and Luke. Taking his walking advice, he tried to control Revya's legs, causing her to lean against a wall while Luke left. With Revya following him, Gig insulted Luke nearly provoking him into a fight. It wasn't long after Revya explaied Gig's deal to Luke. As Luke started to walk off, while Gig tried to provoke another fight, they ran into into Mieu and Kamina and met Yukari and Simon. Annoyed at being called a "Talking Sword", he listened as Yukari listed off places she had found, which was good for him as he had new places to crush. After talking about where to go next, the group decided to visit Altessa's House before going where Luke, and then he, wanted. As Revya woke the next day, he found that Kamina had gotten them lost in the Bamboo Forest. Finding this Yukari's and Kamina's fault, the group soon got attacked by a Hydra, whom he claimed was the World Eater Thuris. Guy and Hong Meiling soon joined in the fight, while Da Ji watched. After giving a lot of his power to Revya, an exausted Gig fell asleep after nearly being eaten. Waking up again from feeling a slash on Revya's side and voices, among other things in the now burning forest, he decided Da Ji needed to die for waking him. After watching her turn tail, Revya was picked up by Gurren as Luke tried to save the Bamboo Boys.Watching as Luke failed, instead he soon met Laharl, Zack, and Aerith. Arc III Powers/Abilities Gig's Deal Gig made a deal with Revya offering her to make her stronger with his power. In exchange for letting her use his power, he gets closer to taking over her body. So the more power she uses, the faster he gets towards controlling her body. When using his power, Revya's hair turns his geyish color and/or she gains his shoulder guards. In order for it to count towards the deal Revya must ether ask or want it such as saying "Gig I need power", and etc. If Gig gives her power without her asking or anything though it doesn't count towards the deal. He isn't willing to just give it like no tomorrow, but mostly in times when Revya's body could be damaged or when he just wants a fight he's grown tired of, for example, to be over with. If he were to give too much though, he'd fall asleep from exaustion. When Revya uses his power to the point of Gig close to taking over completely, she'd sleep for ten days straight, allowing him to take over. If that were to happen, Revya would only be awake for a day before falling back asleep. When it gets to this point she gains the ability to fly. If he completly takes over her body, her soul would just vanish, leaving Gig's to take its place. Because of a seal placed on him via Lady Layna with a Crimson Tear, he'd be stuck in Revya's body without his full power untill it's broken. Just a Soul Being fused with Revya, he can read her mind and vice versa. He also shares the major senses with her. Along with giving Revya power, he can also shift the Onyx Blade into a scythe, making it a stronger weapon. When asleep, the flames on the onyx blade dimmer from their usual size when weilded by Revya. With a Body Lifting an arm up Gig can make his shoulder guards wrap around it forming a red scythe. They can also form wings behind him, giving him the ability to fly/hover. He can also increase his speed, flying way faster than normal.. When flying, he can summon a more powerful scythe from the dark flames. As a Master of Death Gig is able to reap the souls from anyone he kills, in which he'd usually send back to Drazil, though he can send souls anywhere. Category:Male Category:Game Category:Soul Nomad & the World Eaters Category:Tako Pin Category:Character